Skaal
The island of 'Skaal '''is the northern most inhabited island in the Sea of White. Description The island of Skaal is mostly covered in snow for half of the year. The island is also the largest in the Sea of White and is located about a weeks boat ride north from Berk or a three to four day dragon ride. It is a snowy, mountainous place with valleys, rivers, forests and a grassy plain that is completely covered by snow during the winter to the east side of the island. Near the center stand the tallest mountain on the island called The White Pillar or simply the Pillar. Its peak is covered by snow all year round. At its base to the south side is a series of hot springs the people of Frost Fall use to stay warm and grow their crops. Besides the people, many fauna and flora can be found on the island, some only native to the land. Deer, yak and mountain goats can be seen all across the island as well as bears, pack of wolves and the mighty sabertoothed cats. Some wild horses that were the descendants of domesticated horses can be seen roaming freely. The island is also homes to many different dragon species, but none more fierce than the largest dragon known as the Skullcrusher which is only found on the island of Skaal. Landmarks ''Noticeable locations. Frost Fall- the only settlement located on the most West/South tip of the island The Pillar - the largest mountain located at the center of the island Hot Springs - located on the west of the Pillar at its base Green Gale - the grass meadow located on the east side of the island White River - located on the northeast side of the Pillar Frost Lake - Hidden frozen lake Snow Falls - The Tallest Waterfall, starts at Frost Lake and becomes the White River Ghost Forest - Found at the base of the Pillar on the north side, made of permanently white trees. Fire Way - Located to the east of the Pillar. Burnt Forest - Found to the southeast of the Fire Way Bone Yard - a graveyard of bones and Bewilderbeast remains Surrounding Area Places located near Skaal Island. Ice Sheets - frozen islands made of ice and rock to the North of Skaal Dragon's Keep - an island populated by dragons, used as nesting grounds, location by Green Bay Oceanzap Cove - home of the Oceanzaps Shark Island - small island to the south of Skaal Little Bird Island - A small island populated by birds and small dragons, shapes like a bird. Fauna Animals found on the island of Skaal. Deer - most commonly found in the forests or in the Green Side Yak - found wondering around the mountain ranges or kept as livestock by the people of Frost Fall Mountain Goats - kept as live stock by the people of Frost Fall or can be found all across the island Snow Hens - a type of bird hunted by the people of Frost Fall, changes color to white in the winter to brown in summer Semi-Spotted Snowpecker - Found on the north side of the island Falcons - Found all across the island, sometimes kept as pets by the people of Frost Fall Rainbow Fish - A fist that comes to the island during fall White River Salmon - a type of fish found in the White River and lakes Trout - various kinds can be found in the ocean and rivers Snow Hares - found all over the island Seasonal Foxes - These foxes change color from white in Winter; to silver in Spring; to brown in Summer; to orange in Fall. Bears - come in different colors (black, brown and white) found all across the island Wolves - found in packs all across the island, some are kept as pets Sabertoothed Cats - Also referred to as Saber Lions or Stripes Cats, found all across the island Ghost Bear - a very rare white black bear born with a pink/cream nose and blue eyes, possibly an albino. Dragons Skullcrusher - the largest dragon found on the island, this species is only found on the island of Skaal Night Furies - some individual, or mothers with calfs, can be seen flying around, but it is unknown if they nest here or are just passing by, an albino was once spotted by a Frost Fall inhabitant Gronckles - Can be seen in the mountain ranges, owned by some of the people of Frost Fall, useful for maintaining the caverns Whispering Deaths - Found in the cave systems of the mountains, owned by the people of Frost Fall, useful for maintaining the caverns Screaming Death - More common on and around the island of Skaal, so far only Cutthroat owns one named Shriek Ice Frights - A serpentine white or silver dragon that burrows into the glaciers found on the North-West side of the island. Known for popping out of the snow and scaring passersby, some are kept by the people of Frost Fall. Skrills - Some can been seen during the winter or summer storms off the coats mostly, the most foolish seek these dragons in Frost Fall Snow Wraith - Found on the northernmost side of the island, kept by the people of Frost Fall only during winter then returned to the north side during summer Lava Swimmers - Red or orange snake like dragons that live in the Hot Springs, mostly playful and curious, some are kept by the people of Frost Fall Flightmares - Commonly seen on their migration to feed off of the algae off shore. The people of Skaal often give the Flightmares their space. Sea-Serpa - a serpentine sea dragon, also found in lakes and rivers as juveniles. Adults migrate to the sea. Skystrikes - large wyvern like dragons Feathered Wings - a dragon that has feathers instead of scales Serpent Dracos - A long wingless dragon Frill Head - another flightless dragon with a frill around the neck and can run at high speeds (cousin to the Speed Racers species) Shiverwing - a small dragon that surrounds their bodies in frost. Large colony in the glaciers. Avoided by Frost Fall inhabitances and their dragons. Mimic Spitters - a large dragon known to eat other dragon species. Very few of these are scattered around Skaal, mostly near the Pillar. A couple live in the woods near Frost Fall, and are avoided by the townsfolk. Flora Plants found of the island of Skaal Pine Trees - the most common tree found on the island Evergreen - A strange tree that is never touched by winter, located in a cavern valley on the White Pillar Snow Trees - only found in the Ghost Forest, white trees that grown blue fruit in summer Snow Berries - found all across the island, the plant produces berries during mid-winter Death Berries - deep purple berries with red and green leaves, highly poisonous but easy to identify. Sun Berries - yellow berries that ripen in mid-summer Hollynut - a kind of nut found in fall and winter Heather's Heart - a healing herb Pepperleaf - a healing herb Dragon Grass - a healing herb and used to calm dragons Frost Fall The island is home to around hundred people or so, most are found in the only inhabited village found on the island, Frost Fall. This town is located on the far Western tip of the island in a valley near a bay. This village is much like Berk, however the people here have been friends with the dragons longer, because the Red Death's influence never reached Frost Fall. However training and riding dragons is relatively new. Frost Fall is protected by a cover surrounded by jagged rocks known as Dragon's Teeth. The people survive off of fishing and wild herbs collected from the Forest. Trivia *The island of Skaal is named after the Skaal Village from The Elder Scroll games. *The Skaal island is based on Solstheim in the DLC of The Elder Scroll V: Dragonborn. Category:Viking settlements Category:Locations